Lonely Prince
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( 4+2, shounen ai, fluff, sap )) Duo's a lonely prince looking for love. Who's going to help him out?


Lonely Prince  
By Mizuno Mouri   
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm making nothing off of this. So don't sue ^^;;   
  
Dedications: For Nat, since this was made just for her.   
  
  
A long time ago (which wasn't actually so long ago) there lived a Prince. Now this wasn't any ordinary prince, in fact he often got mistaken for a princess. That always greatly angered him. It wasn't his fault that he loved to have a beautiful long chestnut braid. It was everyone else's fault for thinking him a girl.   
  
Yet the Prince was always lonely. No one would ever come to talk to him and when other Kingdoms would send their Princesses, they would all leave upon arrival.   
  
"Your hair is too pretty! I will not marry anyone who has prettier hair than I!" They all said that and all in turn left. So that made the Prince very lonely. No one would ever come to him in hopes of marrying him. In his thinking he would die a lonely old king with no one.   
  
As much as the King and Queen tried there was nothing they could do to find their beloved son a Princess. They were becoming very distraught in finding someone for him to fall in love with.   
  
So they sent out a proclamation to all Kingdoms. It was sent by messenger to Kingdoms near and far for anyone to come and greet their son.   
  
"Come all to the beautiful Kingdom! Meet the most gorgeous Prince and fall in love!" The messenger cried out as he went to Kingdom to Kingdom. He caught the attention of many as he went about.   
  
There was one kingdom that had an Heir that was just as lonely as the Prince. So off the Heir went to meet this Prince and see if what was said was true.   
  
So the Heir traveled far and wide to reach the Kingdom where the lonely Prince lived. It didn't take him all to long to make it to the palace. Of course by the time he got there, the line to see the Prince was long and evil looking. So the Heir shook his head and walked toward the court garden he saw in the distance.   
  
Somewhere else in the Palace the young Prince sat amongst a bundle of flowers. It was his way of hiding from the world. So there he sat upon a bench in the shaded area. He was hiding from all those people that had come to see him. After only meeting a few he was quite scared. There had been one girl with really scary eyebrows and another that did not believe in war. Those two were just horrible! Of course there was the one with shaggy moss brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was cute but looked too serious so he was dismissed.   
  
A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked down to the ground wishing that things went his way for a change.   
  
" 'Cuse me." A soft voice whispered near by. The Prince's head whirled around quickly, eyes wide that someone had actually come into his garden. Yet who was this? He gulped slightly at the beautiful vision in front of him.   
  
Golden tresses and eyes the color of the sea. The Prince was in love at first sight.   
  
The Heir was thrown off at this boy he had found in the garden. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. Chestnut locks were twisted into a braid and searing blue eyes. It was as if he was looking into the sky at night. The young Heir shook his head and spoke once more when the boy didn't.   
  
"Sorry to have bothered you, but I was wondering who's garden this is. It's quite beautiful." 'Like you...' He added to himself. The Prince blushed at that.   
  
"It's my garden young sir. I help to take care of it too but most of time I'm the only one here." He pushed the blush away and smiled. "But what brings you here?" The Heir smiled at that and sat down beside the Prince. Leaning in closely the young Heir whispered in an almost seductive manner. "You brought me here." He pulled back quite quickly with a smile on his face and kissed the Prince's cheek.   
  
"Wh, what?" The Prince nearly choked. Frantic cobalt eyes peered into cerulean ones. He saw nothing but love there, utterly lost love for himself. "I..." The Heir pressed a finger to the Prince's lips.   
  
"Don't say anything..." The Heir's silken lips found there way to the Princes in another kiss.   
  
Lost in the moment they didn't even realize time had passed. So to say that they, for a change to fairy tales, lived happily ever after content with the other.   
  
~Owari~   
  
  



End file.
